Gritting my teeth
by Lucicelo
Summary: Throughout the years, Hiroki always had a fantasy in mind. It pertained having Nowaki inside of his classroom, hidden underneath his desk, and servicing him in front of his students.


_A/N: Another soft core nsfw thing but this time using this old idea I had a long time ago. I wrote it on my blog and sent it to a confessions blog. So, I might as well write this to go with my Egoist postings for this week._

 _Tell me what you think and happy reading!_

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

Hiroki bit his lip while he attempted to keep on reading his book. His hand trembled while he turned another page in his book. Looking up, he inspected all his students. Searching for any clear signs of cheating. His last class garnered him two people who failed his class when he caught them. Buddies in crime who begged at his feet to let them retake the test. He fell for no tears or any excuses. He went through university with through sleepless nights of studying. Whenever he went through the university, he noticed student sleeping in the oddest areas. Bringing back memories of his own reckless studying.

The ticking of the clock on the wall, added to the scribbling of pencil on paper. Hiroki rubbed his temples as he coughed into his sleeve. One hand gripped his table tight enough that his knuckles turned white. He breathed through his nose and read the first paragraph of the new page. Over and over again. He couldn't focus. A squeak almost left his lips, he resorted to covering his mouth with his hand.

Peering down underneath his desk, he stared deep into bright blue eyes. Sure, he asked his lover a week before to sneak into his classroom. Hide from the view of his students and touch him during a class session. His request left Nowaki dumbfounded. Nowaki checked his forehead and asked him to repeat himself. Through another embarrassing explanation, Nowaki agreed to his desire.

Hiroki expressed some voiceless indicators. He couldn't talk out loud. After all, he still remained in a room full of students. Nowaki had to listen well to the number of taps he did onto the table. One tap. Stop. Two taps. Continue.

Simple enough.

Nowaki's warm hands kneaded his clothed thighs. Caressing the inner thighs while licking his lips. His hands traveled up to his buttoned up jeans. Playing with unbuckling his belt. Running a finger over his obvious bulge. Hiroki's knee jerked up.

Someone moved from Hiroki's peripheral vision, this made Hiroki tear his gaze away from Nowaki. A student stood up from his seat and collected his possessions. Hiroki cursed inside of his mind as he tapped the table once. Nowaki's hands stayed on his thighs. The student left his test on Hiroki's desk and walked out of the classroom.

Hiroki tapped twice.

Nowaki resumed his ministrations.

This time, he unbuckled Hiroki's belt. Shoving his hands under Hiroki's shirt which made him jump on his seat. Hiroki glared down at him, his hand dug into his book hard enough that his hand quivered. He smirked in return. Sliding down his hands, he unbuttoned Hiroki's pants. Kissing the exposed skin which appeared before his eyes. He nuzzled his cheek against Hiroki's tented underwear.

Hiroki placed one hand on his leg and Nowaki interlaced their fingers. Mostly for leverage on Hiroki's end. Hiroki didn't need both hands just to turn a page on his book or to move the tests around.

He pulled down Hiroki's boxer briefs, exposing Hiroki's erect cock to his eyes. On the head, he kissed it a few times. Then, he sucked on the head to lick up the precum. A tad salty but he didn't care. He lapped every single inch of skin, getting it wet with his saliva.

One tap.

Nowaki gripped Hiroki's cock, he heard more footsteps coming to the desk. He remained still. It seemed more students finished their exams quicker than expected. He knew Hiroki would grade those way harsher than the ones who took their time. He stared up at Hiroki. To his surprise, Hiroki had not lost composure in front of everyone yet. In the privacy of their bedroom, Hiroki moaned and swore under his breath.

To his students, Hiroki kept the same appearance of a cool and collected professor. In Nowaki's eyes, Hiroki's trembling hands and tense form gave him away. Also, if a student walked around the desk, they would get a huge surprise.

Two taps.

Nowaki engulfed Hiroki's dick inside of his mouth. Pumping the remaining unoccupied flesh, he felt saliva trickling down the side of his mouth. He made no move to wipe it away. Both of his hands were occupied.

"It's fine. Just do well on the next few p-projects..and your grade will be fine." Hiroki tapped the desk once but Nowaki kept on sucking him off. "You can leave now." He reached down and pinched Nowaki's hand. He stopped immediately.

Hiroki hunched down and hissed. "Didn't you hear me?"

Nowaki released Hiroki's dick with a pop. He shook his head, not even sure if he could answer.

"Damn." Hiroki looked up and more students left their tests on his desk.

Hiroki noticed one student remained in the front row. He almost glared at him to hurry up. Mentally wishing for the guy to finish the exam. The student looked up and jumped back from the intensity. He wrote real fast. Scared out of his wits over the image of Hiroki's grimace. He shot up, and hurried over to Hiroki's desk. Slamming the test down, he almost ran out.

Once the last student left, Hiroki waited a bit to make sure he left down the hall. His footsteps sounded further away from his door. Hiroki tapped his desk twice. Nowaki went right back to work.

"A-Ah!" He cried out as he reached under his desk, grasping soft silky locks in a semi tight grip. "Damn it, Nowaki."

Nowaki bobbed his head. Licking around the head as he fondled Hiroki's balls. A flare of arousal went through him when Hiroki tightened his grip on his hair. His cock strained in his jeans and he tried not to cum quick. Hearing Hiroki trying to conceal his voice turned him on. Watching him bite his knuckles and closing his eyes tight. His view from his position amplified everything.

He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside Hiroki. Push him onto his desk and leave him breathless. Clawing at his back for more. He held himself back and concentrated on Hiroki's reactions. This was _Hiroki's_ fantasy.

Sucking and licking in just the right places, he took Hiroki's cock even deeper into his mouth. Relaxing his jaw enough so his mouth didn't cramp up. He knew better than to hurry his ministrations.

Hiroki tilted his head back and groaned out loud. Giving up on obscuring his voice, it echoed through the room. His hand continued on gripping Nowaki's locks. Nowaki continued on blowing him, Hiroki felt himself at his peak.

"N-Nowaki. A-Almost-" Hiroki panted out as he let go of Nowaki's hair in time before he came.

Nowaki drank up all his cum without flinching. He licked his lips, wiping off the excess which dribbled down his chin. Sucking his fingers of any remaining cum, he got up from under Hiroki's desk. Hiroki slumped back on his chair as he stared up at Nowaki's mischievous smile.

"Thank you for sharing your fantasy with me, Hiro-san." Nowaki picked up a wet wipe and cleaned Hiroki off. "Do you have anything else?" He winked. "Your office perhaps?"

Hiroki closed his eyes as he informed him. "Maybe..."

"The stimulation was too much wasn't it?" Nowaki kissed Hiroki's cheek. "You're not answering me much." He pressed his lips against Hiroki's soft ones for a moment. "I should get going, you have class in twenty minutes right?"

Hiroki reached out his hand and cupped Nowaki's package. Rubbing from outside Nowaki's jeans, he told him. "Sit and let me return the favor."

Nowaki leaned against the desk and moaned. "Hiro-san, you don't have to do anything to me. I'm fine." The offer was so tempting but he had to refuse.

"Then, later on tonight?" Nowaki confirmed with a nod. "Alright," Hiroki let go of Nowaki's junk and shared one last kiss. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I loved _every_ single moment." Nowaki grinned as he walked toward the door, bumping into someone when he opened the door. "I apologize."

The student in question stammered. "I-It's fine..um...is Professor Kamijou still inside?" She peeked behind Nowaki and caught Hiroki fixing up his pants. She saw Nowaki's disheveled appearance. "Y-You know what never mind." She ran down the hall, Nowaki stared after her in confusion.

"That was odd." Nowaki shrugged his shoulders, looked back inside, he blew Hiroki a kiss. "I'll see you at home, Hiro-san!" He closed the door behind him.

He heard Hiroki through the door. "Don't call me that at work!" Nowaki chuckled as he walked down the hall.

The end.


End file.
